Mimetism
by Kirad
Summary: La prima volta fu nella giungla, poi scelse una città. Ora si è spostato in una città assai diversa dalla precedente. Ma la caccia resta sempre il suo scopo principale.


Capitolo 0

La grande foresta era da tempo immemorabile considerata sede di oscuri segreti e non era difficile crederlo.  
Bastava, infatti, restare solo per un po' di tempo a osservare quell'ammasso immenso di alberi, che ricopriva montagne e valli, per cominciare a credere che dietro quella vegetazione si nascondesse chissà che cosa.  
Tuttavia non era questa la preoccupazione di Tom Bordill, giovane cineoperatore rampante. Nel senso che era così bisognoso di soldi, che sarebbe stato capace di accettare persino la richiesta di girare filmati all'inferno pur di avere qualche spicciolo.  
Ma il suo assillo non gli impediva di lamentarsi. "Qualcuno mi spiega una buona volta perché siamo venuti qui?"  
A rispondergli, senza togliere gli occhi dalla mappa che stava consultando, era il capo del loro gruppetto, Larry Hamming, intraprendente ragazzotto biondo: "Mi sembra di avertelo detto già sette volte".  
"Scusa, ma dopo essere stato punto da almeno quattrocento zanzare, aver rischiato cinque volte di essere morso da un serpente, essere caduto due volte lungo un pendio e aver sudato tutti i liquidi corporei almeno dieci volte, ho bisogno di sentirmelo dire ancora, altrimenti mollo tutto e torno indietro!".  
"Stiamo andando a filmare i resti di un vecchio accampamento dei guerriglieri che una volta infestavano queste foreste, e ci serve per realizzare un documentario sulla storia di questo stato, Val Verde".  
"Ed io, per l'ennesima volta, ti chiedo se è prudente".  
"Se vuoi filmare elementi interessanti, devi dimenticare la prudenza".  
"I guerriglieri sono ormai scomparsi", disse una giovane e bella ragazza con i capelli rossi e gli occhiali, sbucando da dietro alcuni cespugli.  
"Mina, dove sei stata?", domandò Tom.  
La brillante, e anch'essa bisognosa di denaro, traduttrice Mina Gere, fece il segno della V, che però nel suo caso aveva un significato più… fisiologico.  
"Ah. Comunque, stavi dicendo?"  
"Stavo dicendo che ormai i guerriglieri non ci sono più. Con la fine dell'Unione Sovietica persero la loro principale fonte di finanziamenti e finirono per estinguersi nel 1995. Quindi stai tranquillo".  
"Scusa, ma se la situazione è così tranquilla, perché ci portiamo dietro quei due?"  
Tom indico con lo sguardo due uomini, sudamericani, armati di fucili mitragliatori e pistole, e in tuta mimetica, che pattugliavano la zona a poca distanza da loro.  
Mentre un terzo uomo, anch'esso del luogo, ma più basso e tracagnotto, faceva da guida all'intero gruppo in quella giungla umida e afosa, talmente piena di alberi, rami, cespugli e liane che non si riusciva a vedere neanche a dieci metri di distanza davanti a sé. Neppure il terreno si vedeva, a causa di un vero e proprio tappeto di foglie secche.  
Mina si strinse nelle spalle. "Be, in una giungla come questa, non sai chi puoi incontrare. Avere due soldati, che l'esercito locale ci ha prestato dopo una generosa mancia, a farci da guardie del corpo può essere utile".  
Il gruppetto di documentaristi proseguì per almeno tre ore nella giungla, fin quando la guida, Paco, salì in cima a una collinetta e fece loro un fischio.  
Gli altri rapidamente lo raggiunsero e Paco, allargando un braccio, mostrò loro un piccolo avvallamento: i resti di diverse capanne erano concentrati in un unico punto e nonostante la vegetazione li avesse in buona parte inglobati, erano ancora visibili i segni neri di un incendio.  
Sui bordi dell'avvallamento c'erano quelle che sembravano piccole trincee di forma quadrata, fatte ammassando sacchi di sabbia.  
C'era anche il rudere di un vecchio camioncino, bruciato e arrugginito, e di un elicottero, nelle stesse condizioni.  
"Wow", esclamò Tom tirando fuori la sua cinepresa dalla custodia che teneva in spalla. "Se non sbaglio, quelli sono segni di battaglia, giusto?"  
"Sì", rispose con una certa soddisfazione Larry. "Qui si svolse uno degli 'interventi segreti' del nostro governo. Fu una strage. E quello era un elicottero sovietico. Dai, prepariamoci".  
Larry iniziò a studiare il luogo, per stabilire con Tom quali punti riprendere, mentre i due soldati si piazzarono in una delle trincee per sorvegliare la zona.  
Il cineoperatore si accorse però, con la coda dell'occhio, che Mina stava avendo una discussione piuttosto agitata con la guida, Paco. Parlavano in spagnolo gesticolando parecchio.  
Tom si scusò col capo e andò dalla ragazza.  
"Che cosa è successo?"  
"Paco è assai nervoso. Dice che non vuole stare qui", rispose Mina.  
"Ma è lui che dobbiamo intervistare col tuo aiuto. E' lui la guida che conosce tutto di questi luoghi. Forse vuole altri soldi".  
"Non lo so. Voglio dire, sembra davvero spaventato. Questo luogo gli riporta alla mente brutti ricordi, farfuglia di soldati fatti a pezzi, la giungla che si anima, mostri…"  
"Sta solo facendo scena secondo me".  
Improvvisamente uno dei soldati dalla trincea gridò qualcosa.  
Tom guardò perplesso nella sua direzione. "Cosa dice?"  
Mina si concentrò. "Sta dicendo… AL RIPARO!"  
Velocissima la ragazza si buttò a terra facendo abbassare anche il compagno.  
Neanche un istante dopo, qualcosa sibilò sopra di loro e un buco si aprì nella parete di una capanna.  
Dalla boscaglia antistante l'accampamento arrivarono due uomini, con abiti locali stracciati e sporchi di sangue.  
Erano armati di fucili e iniziarono a sparare all'impazzata correndo e urlando frasi senza senso.  
Larry corse a nascondersi nei ruderi ma Paco fu colpito in pieno petto e stramazzò al suolo con un gemito.  
"Mio Dio! Mio Dio!", ripeteva terrorizzato Tom mentre Mina continuava a tenerlo abbassato.  
Facendosi forza, la giovane scrutò i due aggressori: non sembravano avercela con loro, sparavano in tutte le direzioni.  
Rimase però impressionata dai loro sguardi: terrore allo stato puro.  
Gli spari dei fucili furono coperti da un rumore più forte, quello di una raffica di fucile mitragliatore.  
Una scarica e i due uomini caddero a terra, a pochi metri da Tom e Mina.  
Ci vollero molti, lunghissimi secondi perché gli americani finalmente si rialzassero.  
Il soldato che aveva sparato scese dalla trincea, mentre il suo compagno si  
allontanò nella boscaglia.  
Cercando di fermare le gambe ancora tremanti, Mina andò da Paco, ormai morto stecchito.  
Un lamento giunse dietro di lei: uno degli aggressori era ancora vivo, anche se ormai aveva il ventre ricoperto del suo sangue.  
"Ma… ma chi erano?", domandò pallido Tom affiancandola. "Guerriglieri?"  
Il soldato, avendo intuito le domande dei due stranieri, gli rispose in spagnolo.  
Mina tradusse. "Non guerriglieri, cacciatori. Ci sono molti cinghiali in questa zona".  
"E ci hanno scambiato per cinghiali?"  
"Non lo so, sembra che qualcosa li abbia spaventati a morte".  
"Certo loro hanno spaventato a morte noi".  
Un richiamo arrivò dalla boscaglia e poco dopo sbucò il secondo soldato, pallido, che parlottò con l'altro, Quest'ultimo pure sbiancò e si rivolse a Mina.  
"Dice che aveva mandato il suo compagno in perlustrazione, e ha trovato una cosa orribile. Non è il caso di restare qui, dobbiamo andarcene", spiegò quest'ultima al cineoperatore e a Larry, ripresosi dallo spavento.  
"No, se c'è qualcosa d'interessante, dobbiamo filmarla, vieni Tom!", ordinò il capo del gruppetto.  
Per come corse nella foresta, Larry sembrava ormai aver dimenticato del tutto la paura.  
Con un certo timore, Tom gli andò dietro, e anche il soldato andato in perlustrazione li seguì.  
Mina rimase sola, con un soldato assai nervoso, due cadaveri e un agonizzante.

Larry, smanioso di vedere cosa ci fosse di così interessante, non si era reso conto che non sapeva neppure dove andare, in mezzo a quella selva vegetale.  
Per fortuna Tom lo bloccò prendendolo per una spalla, dando modo al soldato di precederli e di guidarli.  
Il militare non sembrava entusiasta della cosa, ma doveva aver capito che solo soddisfacendo l'americano avrebbero potuto andarsene subito.  
Giunsero in un piccolo spiazzo, dove tutto sembrava uguale al resto della giungla.  
"Allora?", domandò ansioso Larry.  
Il soldato deglutì e indicò verso l'alto.  
Larry e Tom guardarono tra i rami di uno degli alti alberi davanti a loro, il cui tronco era attraversato da strane striature rossastre.  
Quando misero a fuoco cosa c'era tra il fogliame, Tom resistette all'impulso di vomitare per ben quattro secondi, poi si lasciò andare.  
Larry invece fissava come ipnotizzato l'oggetto di tanto disgusto, ma quando un caratteristico olezzo lo raggiunse, dovette anche lui assecondare il medesimo impulso e diede di stomaco.

Dopo qualche minuto, Mina li vide tornare.  
"Cosa avete visto?"  
Ritornandoci col pensiero, Tom vomitò ancora.  
Larry invece inspirò profondamente. "Appesi a un albero… ci sono… quattro o cinque uomini… sono appesi a testa in giù e li hanno scorticati! Completamente!"  
"Santo Cielo! E' mostruoso!", esclamò Mina.  
"Forse erano compagni di questi due", aggiunse Tom mentre si puliva la bocca.  
"Comunque, ci credo che erano spaventati a morte. E se qui c'è qualcuno che può fare una cosa del genere, meglio andarsene. Ci portiamo dietro il ferito".  
Mina scosse la testa. "Non ci sono feriti, Larry. Anche il secondo cacciatore è morto. Ha farfugliato al soldato qualcosa sul diavolo, poi mi ha visto, si è fatto riprendere dal terrore ed è morto".  
"Andiamocene!" concluse perentorio Larry.  
I due soldati trasportarono il corpo di Paco.  
Gli altri cadaveri sarebbero stati raccolti in seguito.  
Ammesso che si fosse trovato qualcuno disposto a tornare lì.


End file.
